Exposure
by SisterWicked
Summary: Second ficlette for the LJ/DW Kink!Bingo. Enjoy!


Exposure  
A DGM Lucky fic  
By SisterWicked

Lavi decided that he strongly disliked the flavor of his jacket sleeve.

Gasping thickly against the heavy material, he pressed awkwardly back against the fingers sunk palm deep inside him, arousal and embarrassment warring for dominance as he moaned. "Hurry up, someone might- _Fuck!_"

The older man laughed wickedly, curling his fingers purposefully against the place that brought the Exorcist almost to his tiptoes with a muffled cry of pleasure. "Oh, I daresay someone will, Lavi.. Shouldn't you be quieter if you don't wish to draw _attention_ to yourself?"

Despite his admonition, he repeated the movement steadily, his smirk widening with every half-stifled sound from the shivering redhead. "It's your own fault, you know.. You were the one who suggested _'just finding an alley or something'_ if I couldn't wait to get you home."

The Exorcist growled in frustration, shaking his head. "I didn't think you'd really take me seriously, damn it! There are _people_ right over there on the street, what are you going to do if someone looks in here?"

Tyki hummed curiously, leaning in to nibble at the boy's arched throat. "Well, I could hardly offer them refreshments, Lovely.. Perhaps they would be content to watch?" Rummaging through his pockets, he produced a slim tube, holding it where the astonished redhead could see. "I knew there was a reason to keep this with me.. Do you really not want it, Lavi?"

Gritting his teeth in mortification, the Exorcist nodded rapidly, his eye closed as his blush deepened. "You _know_ I do! Stop playing games and get on with it, before we really do get caught!" His hands clenched into fists at the man's soft chuckle, his cheeks almost painfully hot as he panted for breath. "Please..? You know I hate it when you tease.."

The brunette sighed, withdrawing his hand. "Of course, you're still so impatient.. But in this particular situation, you may be right. Brace yourself, Lovely." Squeezing a liberal amount of the slippery substance into his hand, he worked his pants open, coating himself thoroughly with a low hiss at the coolness.

Taking a firm hold on the boy's unclothed hips, he urged his legs apart as far as his lowered pants would allow, rocking forward to sheath himself inside the Exorcist with a rough exhalation. "Oh, _yes.._"

Feeling the redhead relax faintly, he smiled, pulling back slightly before burying himself again. Repeating the movement more forcefully, he growled at the boy's smothered cries, his clean hand lifting to wind into his hair. Tugging gently, he urged the other's face away from his steadying arm, bending to press his smiling mouth to the Exorcist's nape. "You're so hot, Lavi.. Is it because someone might see?"

Biting his lip almost to the point of drawing blood, the Exorcist shook his head jerkily, not trusting his voice.

Increasing his pace slightly, the older man licked along the shell of the boy's ear, his own voice heavy with sensation. "Are you frightened, Lovely..? I believe it _excites_ you." Nipping at the soft skin, he urged the redhead flush against the wall, mindful of his partial nudity and the unyielding stone. "I don't think I would mind it nearly so much, having someone see me claiming what's mine.."

The Exorcist made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, his spine arching as he thrust his hips back into the other's insistant movements. _"Please..!_ I don't-" He gasped at the brunette's roughening hold, his eye closed as he fought to make sense. "If someone.. We'd have to _stop_.. Please hurry!"

Releasing the boy's hair, Tyki slipped an arm between his chest and the wall, his hand lowering to curl around the physical proof of his lover's urgency. "Well.. We certainly can't have that, now can we? Right now..?"

The redhead nodded so sharply that the older man risked a sore nose by remaining in place. _"Yes!_ I want it, please make me..!" He forced himself to quieten, bucking into the Noah's hand and hips with equal fervor. "You're the same, Tyki.. S'all about the risk." Halfturning his face toward the other, he laughed breathlessly. "Go on, then.. Try to make me scream."

The Noah smiled viciously, his hand tightening as his hips snapped forward. "As you wish, Lovely.. There's time for slow and steady at home, yes?"

The Exorcist's only reply was a strangled exclamation of pleasure, his motions quick and needy as he panted nonsensical encouragements that made the older man acutely aware of his own desire for completion. Feeling the boy's muscles stiffen convulsively, he moaned, burying himself to the hilt inside the quivering heat of him, his teeth closing hard on the redhead's shoulder as he rode out the blissful waves of his orgasm.

Despite the incredible rush of sensation, Lavi remained near-silent, the only sign of his release a shaken mewl that reached no further than his gasping lover's ears. Sagging against the wall, he laughed giddily, blinking to clear his vision as he shook his head. "_God.._ Nice as that was, let's keep it behind closed doors from now on, eh?"

The brunette hummed in agreement, kissing the raised marks left by his teeth as he shifted. Allowing their bodies to part, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his hand with a slight grimace. "Perhaps it wasn't as well thought out as it seemed at the time.. But well worth the effort. Hold still, Lavi.." Folding the thin cloth in half, he used the cleaner side to dab at the boy's exposed thighs, drawing the material upward to the cleft of his behind with gentle strokes.

Satisfied with his efforts, he tended to his own skin, frowning at the obviously ruined material when he finished. Adjusting his clothing, he helped the boy with his own, turning him around for a smiling kiss. Leaning back, he inclined his head toward the street, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Shall we go, Lovely..? A bath sounds absolutely _divine_ at the moment.."

The redhead nodded with a soft laugh, taking the older man's free hand. "Feel like conserving water? Sharing is a very good thing.."

Leading the Exorcist to the end of the alley, Tyki dropped his unusable handkerchief into a trash bin, glancing over his lover's flushed face. "It _is_ rather pleasant to have someone to wash your back.. My goodness, you look positively debauched, Lavi."

Sidestepping the boy's indignant swat, he laughed. "Now, now.. Don't draw attention to yourself."

Lavi grumbled halfheartedly, shaking his head. "Well, it's your fault if I do.. And you look pretty messy yourself, Mr. Exibitionist." Starting in the direction of their home, he snickered. "You missed a spot, by the way.. Right beside your zipper." Laughing at the man's surprised hum, he quickened his steps. "C'mon, if we hurry, maybe no one will notice. If you're lucky. And if they're blind."

Scowling at the redhead's amusement, Tyki allowed himself to be led, wondering if the Exorcist would also be amused at the clear outline of a helping hand on the backside of his own pants. Risking the other's wrath, he snorted softly. "Perhaps we'll both be lucky."

********************************  
Well, that's two.. hooray again. 


End file.
